How Could I Love You?
by Crazy Magic Lover
Summary: A DHr romance story. Hermione and Draco seem to have a thing going on between them, and people are getting jealous. When things get rough, can the two stick it out? Read to find out, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Draco, Hermione, or the other characters. I only own the plot.

"Head Girl! Alright Hermione! Way to go!" Harry was extremely happy for Hermione. She had just received a letter telling her that she was Head Girl, and who was Head Boy.

"Yeah, but did you read farther down the letter, Harry?" she asked glumly, having seen who her Head Boy was going to be.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat. "Man, that'll be a pain, sharing a dorm with him!"

Ron walked up. "Yeah, and don't forget the end-of-the-year Head's dance!" he called out, passing the two for another serving of pancakes.

Hermione groaned. "How can I dance with that ferret if I hate him?" she pondered out loud, hoping Harry would not answer.

"Aw, I think somebody likes Ferret-face!" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

Hermione flushed bright red. She tried desperately to hide it, with no success. Harry choked at Hermione's reaction to Ron's comment.

"Hermione, you don't really like him, do you?" Hermione sighed. She couldn't possibly say to her best friends that she kind of, well, actually, really did like that ferret of a Slytherin. Her hate had covered it up for so many years, but now the feeling was too much. She could no longer hide the fact, and Ron and Harry would find out sometime, what with her having to share a dorm with Malfoy.

Both boys sighed.

"We'll see you later, 'Mione, we're going to Diagon Alley for supplies," Harry said quickly.

"We are?" asked Ron, and Harry elbowed him. Ron nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right, supply shopping!" The boys jumped up and ran out of the Weasley kitchen and onto the front lawn to Apparate out to Diagon Alley. Hermione dropped her head. Pulling out her supplies list, she went quickly to follow the two, just to keep an eye on them.

Once in Diagon alley, Harry dragged Ron to the last place Hermione would look: Ollivander's Wand Shop. The old man said to them, rather confused, "What are senventh-years doing here?"

"Shh! We're hiding!" Ron whispered.

"Oh." Ollivander backed off and left he two in privacy.

"Ron! She can't possibly even like that ferret! He's –"  
"Too good for her?" Another voice, unwelcomed, entered the conversation. Ron glared, Harry spat.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron found his voice to insult Malfoy.

"Same thing you do, Weasel."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You know."

Harry watched the two banter back and forth.

"What? You think I want something that I can get, but you can't get?"

"Exactly. I know you want what you have."

"Okay, what do I have that I want so bad?"

Malfoy smirked evilly. "Granger."

Ron flushed bright red, his face now passing the shade of his hair.

Malfoy cackled.

A thought came to Harry's mind. "Wait, Malfoy, you said you wanted the same thing as Ron. If Ron wants Hermione," Ron flushed more, and Malfoy's face paled. "That means you want Hermione too! Ha, I've got you there!"

Malfoy flinched. "Potter, if you ever tell ANYONE that I want her, you're dead! Got that?" Malfoy prodded at Harry with his wand. Harry was cackling.

"Yep, sure, whatever, Malfoy!" Harry managed to say in between laughs.

A slight crack could be heard outside. Hermione Apparated into the middle of Diagon Alley, right outside the Wand Shop.

"Looks like you'd better get a move on, Ferret-face!"

Malfoy glared and tried to rush away before Hermione saw the three boys. Too late, he realized that she was heading to the exact same spot that he was: the door. Harry smirked at Malfoy.

"Prove that you want her. Then we'll stop laughing," Harry said just before the two reached the opposite sides of the door. Malfoy opened it for Hermione. He couldn't help but look at her, she was so beautiful. As she walked past him, Malfoy reached out and tenderly brushed Hermione's hair wth his fingers. Then, almost repulsed, he drew back and fled the shop. Hermione didn't notice him, even though she saw him in her thoughts at the very moment.

She snapped out of her trance. "You guys don't need wands!" Realization then came to her eyes. They widened. "You're talking about me!" Hermione turned, and without realizing it, fled on the same path that Malfoy had used out of the wand shop. Ollivander approached.

"I take it things didn't go well?"

The boys glared and left the old man rather confused.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Draco, Hermione, or the other characters. I only own the plot.

Malfoy ran down the streets of Diagon Alley, fleeing from whatever, or _whoever_, might be chasing him. He heard a soft, tender voice behind him. He stopped, frozen in place. _Act like you normally would to the Mudblood, Draco,_ he thought to himself, then turned around, smirking. Hermione stood stock still, wondering why Malfoy was looking at her like that.

"What do you want, Ferret?" she said bitterly, still angry at Ron and Harry. Her temper delighted Malfoy; it would prove to be very easy to torment Granger in this mood.

"Oh, I think I know what _you_ want, even if you can't know what _I _want," he said teasingly, circling her. Hermione tingled, trying not to show her desire. She looked at Malfoy. He looked right back at her. Malfoy's face was contorted into one of pure, sick malice, like he was _trying_ to get Hermione to do something stupid. Hers was a face of fear, because she wanted to be away from the slimeball ferret as fast as she could be right then. Instinct told her to follow him, and now instinct was telling her to run. _But Hermione! Running would make you appear weak! That's not a very attractive trait for a Head Girl…or to Draco,_ the voice spoke in her head. It scared her, first by saying her fear was unattractive, and second, by letting her mind's voice use Malfoy's first name. She had almost _forgotten_ that he had a first name. He spoke.

"So, Mudblood, what _is _it that you want?" he said slowly, catching her warm chocolaty eyes with his steely grey ones. She shivered, begging the voice in her head not to let her give in.

"N-nothing you have," she stuttered, and Malfoy smirked.

"I do have something you want. And you _know_ you want it." His eyes met hers again for a split second, and then, even though there was plenty of room on either side of her, Malfoy shoved by Hermione, hitting her shoulder and brushing his fingers against hers. He stalked out of sight, upset that he was unable to get to her.

_Mostly_, he thought. He had made her stutter, which showed that she feared him. That was good. Fear was always helpful when playing hard-to-get. If the person you wanted feared you, it was all the more fun to torture them with yourself and watch them squirm and give in to you, little by little…

Draco thought of Hermione giving in. _This could be fun,_ he thought as he fled coolly from the scene. _This could be _very _fun…_

Hermione stood in the dark side street, very confused, but more shaken up. Why had she given Malfoy a reaction? Now he knew that she couldn't speak face to face with him, and he would definitely use that against her. As Harry had once said, Never give a Slytherin ammunition.


End file.
